1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for indicating wind direction, and specifically, to a wind vane with a solar power illuminating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Just as its name implies, a wind vane indicates the direction of wind. Normally, the wind vane should be mounted out-of-doors and at an observable place so that people can readily see it from different directions.
A conventional wind vane without illuminating devices will lose its function at night as the wind vane is normally positioned at a place where power is difficult to supply. Though some illuminating devices such as a gas lamp or an oil lamp may be supplied to, they are difficult to be maintained, especially in severe meteorologic conditions.
Though a battery can be provided to illuminate the wind vane, this brings another problem that the battery should be replaced frequently.
Another drawback of the wind vane in the art is that it cannot provide a reference base of the wind direction.
Thus, a new wind vane is needed which provides illumination at night, and is assembled simply.